Reunion
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Radar has planned out a whole reunion dinner for Jesse and Petra's return. What could go wrong? Unexpected guests, parrots, parental figures, wolves. That's what.


**Inspired by the first Teen Titans Go Thanksgiving episode.**

It was the meal that Radar had been planning for months.

Ever since Jesse and Petra went off on their grand adventure, Radar was looking forwards to the huge reunion dinner he planned out for them there.

He spent the whole day cooking and cleaning until finally, everything was ready.

Lukas was surprised when he came into the dining room to see everything neat and a huge meal on the table, with Radar polishing the armor nearby.

"Is it an early Thanksgiving?" Lukas asked nervously.

"Remember? Jesse and Petra are coming back!" exclaimed Radar. "I want to do something special for them. They were my heroes growing up as a poor fireworks maker in Champion City. Their perseverance to work hard encouraged me to go to school and become one of the- HEY!"

Lukas put the roll he snuck from the basket back.

"I just want this to go well. I just want everything to be perfect. This means a lot to me." Radar said. "They got me to where I am today."

Suddenly, the sound of barking as Wink ran into the room, chasing Waffles.

"What's up guys!" Nell exclaimed, strolling into the room. "Woah! Free food here!"

"What- no it's not free!" Radar exclaimed quickly.

"There you are Wink!" Stacy exclaimed as she ran in, putting her dog back on the leash, Stampy close behind her.

"Guys! There's free food here!" Nell exclaimed.

"What? No it's not! Please, can you all just-" Radar started to say.

"Hi Radar!" replied Binta cheerfully as she walked in.

"Binta! Great to see you!" exclaimed Radar nervously.

"You know that Radar's made us free food here?" asked Nell.

"Radar, that is really sweet of you!" exclaimed Binta. "With all the new people moving in and everyone rebuilding, it's been so hard for everyone to get back on their feet. This must mean a lot to everyone."

"Well... I just like helping out the community." Radar responded quickly. "I mean, I think there's more than enough food here for everyone!"

Binta gave Radar a quick hug.

"Thank you so much for helping us find Wink. He's not leash trained yet." Stacy replied to Binta.

"And thank you so much for distracting me from-" Nell began to say as Hadrian walked into the room. "My dad."

* * *

"There's my little warrior!" Hadrian exclaimed, giving Nell a hug.

"Wait- Hadrian is-" asked Lukas.

"Yep." Nell replied.

"I just came by to see how my baby girl's been working." replied Hadrian.

"Or try to ask me to go back to the games." Nell added. "He's been doing that all day! I hoped if I came in here I could get five minutes-"

This was interrupted when Wink suddenly broke free from the leash, snatched the turkey off the table, and took off. Stacy ran after him.

"No! Bring that back!" Radar exclaimed quickly.

"It's okay. I'm sure that no one's going to want to eat that turkey once Stacy gets it back." Hadrian responded. "I can make something up quickly."

"Okay." Radar replied.

Lukas gave him a look as Hadrian went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Radar?" Stampy asked as Radar was trying to clean up the mess that Wink made.

"Yeah?" Radar asked.

"I might have- well, invited a family here." replied Stampy.

"I barely have enough room for everyone-" Radar began

"It's a homeless family." Stampy finished.

"Oh." Radar replied. "Well, sure, they can come here. I'll just get a few chairs."

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver." Stampy replied, opening the window. Five parrots flew into the room, perching on the back of chairs and the table.

"I thought you said that you were getting a homeless family!" Radar exclaimed.

"Of parrots! Ever since the Admin attacked, there have been less trees and the parrots don't have anywhere to live and they haven't eaten in a full day!" Stampy exclaimed. "It's my duty as the king of parrots to look after them! Please, they only need a few rolls and seeds."

"Oh- alright. Just make sure that they don't nest anywhere." replied Radar.

"Speaking of birds, where's Waffles?" Nell asked.

"Who's Waffles?" asked Lukas.

"I'll do you one better- why's Waffles?" asked Binta.

"I think Hadrian took him into the kitchen." replied Radar, pointing to the kitchen.

"Oh no." Nell said, running to the kitchen.

* * *

When Nell burst into the kitchen, she was just in timeto stop Hadrian from stuffing Waffles into the oven.

"DAD!" she exclaimed, grabbing the baking pan and pulling her chicken (who was alive, just covered with gravy) out. "You can't eat Waffles! He's my pet!"

"Look, we need food. And your pet is an animal which we eat." replied Hadrian.

"We live in civilized Beacontown where we get our meat from butcher shops!" exclaimed Nell. "We have pets!"

"But we need the food!" exclaimed Hadrian, reaching for Waffles.

"Feathers are friends, not food!" Nell exclaimed, holding her chicken away from him.

Nell took off running out of the kitchen, Hadrian behind her.

* * *

"Stampy! Why are there more parrots?" asked Radar after seeing twenty more parrots fly in the room.

"They like your cooking so much, they brought their family!" exclaimed Stampy.

Stacy managed to get Wink back on his leash and into the house. However, after seeing Nell and Hadrain chasing each other, and smelling gravy, he broke free again and joined in on the chase, Stacy chasing after her pet again.

Radar went to go lay down for a while.

* * *

After an hour of chasing, Hadrian finally cornered Nell in the hallway. At the last minute, Nell opened the bathroom door, ran in, and barricaded herself inside with Waffles.

"Open this door!" exclaimed Hadrian. "Let me in!"

"I'm twenty and an independent business woman!" Nell exclaimed, wiping the gravy off of Waffles. "Why can't you understand that I'm happy here!"

"I just thought that if you came home, we could fix our relationship." Hadrian responded. "I want to change."

There was a pause. Nell quickly toweled off Waffles and opened the bathroom door.

"Why not make a change here in Beacontown with me?" Nell asked. "It's a nice community."

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad." replied Hadrian. "I mean- there's been a lot of new people here."

"Maybe you might like it here." replied Nell.

"Maybe." Hadrian responded. "C'mon. Let's not be late for dinner."

* * *

"Stampy-" Radar responded after noticing multiple nests with eggs and baby birds on random areas of the room. "What was the one thing that I said not to let the birds do?"

"You can't stop the miracle of life." replied Stacy, walking past with Wink back on his leash.

Radar sighed.

Everyone gathered around the table.

"Although Ivor was unable to make it on account of him working with Harper and Axel and Olivia working on the agreement to combine Boomtown and Redstonia, they won't be making it tonight." Lukas replied calmly. "Let's all say something before-"

Wink broke free from his leash yet again and knocked into the table. Stacy grabbed his leash and tried to stop him, but not before Lukas got splattered mid sentence with mashed potatoes.

There was a moment of silence before Nell said something.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

Binta came walking up to Radar's room several minutes later with some of the remaining food on a plate. Radar was on his bed, under the covers, miserable.

"I'm sorry that there was a huge food fight." replied Binta. "And that when trying to stop it you accidentally threw that pie that got all over Petra and Jesse and to top it all off a parrot went to the bathroom on Petra's head."

"I'm just sorry that the dinner was a mess." replied Radar. "I ruined everything."

"Eh- kind of." replied Binta. "But this year has given us the little things like this to be very thankful for."

Radar got out from under the covers and looked up at Binta.

"Such as the fact I am thankful you are my friend." Binta told him.

Radar smiled.

"C'mon." Binta said. "I'll help you clean up."

* * *

When the two went downstairs, they were surprised to see everything cleaned up and a new meal made on the table.

"You missed it." replied Lukas. "Everyone cleaned everything up, made a new meal, and went home. Those parents work fast."

Petra and Jesse walked back in.

"Guys! Welcome- I am so sorry-" Radar replied nervously.

"It's fine Radar. Just- next time, don't stress too much." replied Jesse.

"Alright, alls forgiven, I'm hungry, let's just eat." Petra announced.

Everyone agreed.

A few minutes of quiet patience passed.

"Want to invite everyone else back?" Jesse asked.

"Yes."


End file.
